


Black Widows Bound

by EchoLummo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gags, Interrogation, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoLummo/pseuds/EchoLummo
Summary: Super spy and Black Widow Yelena Belova has been kidnapped by an unknown villain... who are they and what do they want with her? Will Natasha be able to rescue her sister figure?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Black Widows Bound

"Mmmmmhhhmmmm! Gggrrrmmmpph!" Yelena Belova jolted awake and cried out as the freezing cold water soaked her to the core to awaken her. The blonde shivered uncontrollably and took a few deep breaths to try and calm down as she surveyed her surroundings. She seemed to be in some small cramped room that was barely more than a few metres wide and was dark around the edges as it only had one source of illumination: a rather bright spotlight shining down on her from the ceiling. Yelena was sat right in the centre of the room on a metal chair that was bolted to the floor; her wrists were tightly bound behind her with a couple of leather straps and her legs were secured to the legs of the chair at her ankles and knees which kept them spread. As a gag, a thick leather strap had been pulled between her teeth and tightly knotted behind her head to act as a cleave gag. The spy was still dressed in her midriff-baring outfit but her belt had been removed and she had been thoroughly searched for any hidden weapons.

In front of her was the man who had chucked the water over her and he grinned as he put the bucket down. "Glad to see that you're awake, bitch." He stepped forward and harshly slapped the woman across the face, causing her to roll her head backwards before glaring at him. He was wearing an all black combat outfit and had a black balaclava covering his face, so she couldn't make out any distinguishing features. The captive kept her eyes firmly locked on him as he took a step backwards and chuckled. "If it were up to me, you'd have been sold off to the highest bidder, be that HYDRA, AIM, or even a super villain who wants some revenge, I don't particularly care who as long as I get my money, but the boss wants some information out of you before he decides what to do with your hot ass so here we are." While speaking, the man had strolled over to her and cupped her chin as he admired her hardened yet beautiful face.

To be honest, what he had just said was probably a lie as he would have kept her for himself. The blonde in front of him was so sexy that it almost hurt. She had an incredible hourglass figure that was only toned and further shaped by a lifetime of training to turn her into the super spy that she now was. A wonderful set of perfectly shaped breasts heaved with every breath that Yelena took and his eyes drifted down to her exposed midriff and seductively shaped hips that led to a pair of lovely long legs concealed by those tight leather leggings - they wouldn't be on for much longer if he had any say about it...

The man was already undressing her in his head, wondering what (if any!) underwear their captive had on underneath her revealing outfit, when his fantasy was interrupted as the door opened and two big men walked in, dressed similarly to the first man. “Boss wants the info.” One of them grumbled in a deep voice as they moved to stand on either side of Yelena. “Ms. Belova, I’d like you to meet my two friends - we’ll call them Tony and Steve. These kind gentleman have permission to do whatever they need to do to get the information we want from you, but we’d all prefer to avoid that. So, you have one chance - where is SHIELD’s new secret facility?” The only response that he got was the glare of contempt she had been giving him for the past several minutes as there was no way she was going to tell him what he wanted.

All of a sudden, one of the two bigger men moved in front of the blonde and drove a powerful punch into her abdomen. Yelena cried out as his fist connected with her ribs, causing her to double over in pain and gasp into her cleave gag. The men then begun to circle her and just as she was recovering from the first blow, the second man struck even harder in the exact same way. This process repeated for the next few minutes, causing the spy intense pain, and when it was finally over, she coughed and wheezed into her gag for a minute before sitting back up. “Ready to talk now?” The first man pulled the leather strip that was gagging her out of her mouth and looked down at her expectantly - he had made the mistake of standing too close though. “Screw... you!” Yelena cried out as she swung her head forward to headbutt the man, hearing a satisfying crunch of his nose breaking as her forehead connected with it. “Ah!” He stumbled backwards after letting out a cry of pain, clutching his now misshapen nose as he staggered out of the room. The two bigger men looked at each other and shrugged before leaving the room as well.

A few minutes passed before they returned, but this time, one of them was carrying a huge box with some wires coming out of it. While he set that up, the other approached their captive and pulled her gag back between her teeth before unzipping her combat vest a little to reveal some cleavage. “You’ll be glad for that gag, lady, as this is gonna hurt.” Yelena could only watch as two circular pads were placed on her flat stomach and smoothed down to ensure they would stick. Just before they did what they were going to, the damsel realised what was going to happen and tried to brace herself for it. “Mmmmpphhh!” Despite this, she still let out a loud cry as electricity flowed through the wires and into her incredibly fit body to shock her. “Nnnnnnmmmm! Nnnnppphh!” Her blue eyes widened as the man who was crouched next to the box turned up one of the dials to increase the voltage. The spy screamed into her cleave gag and arched her back as pain flowed through her entire body; the water she had been soaked in earlier was still there and was actually making this even more painful for her. The beating that she had taken just a few minutes ago was nothing compared to this and in fact, despite numerous interrogations and such, she had felt few pains like this. Thankfully, the men stopped rather quickly (they had orders not to hurt her too severely) and took the pads off, leaving the blonde captive semi-conscious in the chair as they packed away the equipment. Just as they were going to leave though, the door opened and a tall figure stepped in. They immediately stopped what they were doing and stood to attention, perfectly still as they awaited their orders. “Dismissed.” The imposing figure of Taskmaster growled as he stepped forward and cupped Yelena’s chin. He was dressed in his usual white outfit with his skull mask on, eyes glowing yellow as he examined the woman who sat helpless before him. “So this is the mighty Yelena Belova that I have heard so much about.”

“I’m impressed that you’ve managed to resist so far, but a woman of your impressive reputation should find this second nature, no?” He chuckled as he squeezed her cheeks and forced her to look up at him. “I’m sure you’ve been trained numerous times in the art of holding out during an interrogation and such, or else you wouldn’t be the spy that you are today. Impressive work on breaking my man’s nose by the way, though I’m sure he doesn’t feel the same way.” Letting go of her face, the villain crouched down and untied the blonde’s legs from the chair before slinging her over his shoulder. As he carried her out of the room, Tony did give her firm ass a squeeze as he simply couldn’t resist. The pair would soon reach a large empty room with a set of double doors at the other end, which Yelena was made to face once she was set down on her feet. Despite his taunting attitude towards her earlier, Taskmaster knew exactly how dangerous this woman was and he wasn’t messing around as he moved quickly to rebind her. Her wrists were retied in front of her with dark red cord and attached to a rope above her that was pulled tight, forcing the blonde to stand on her tiptoes as her arms were pulled high above her. Now that was done, the villain grabbed his captive’s tight leather leggings and pulled downwards, exposing what he hoped would be some ridiculously sexy underwear - his expectations were met as his cock stiffened at the sight of a skimpy black thong. He crouched and swiftly bound her ankles with more of the red cord so that she could kick out at him or try and use her legs in any means of escape. “I want to see more...” Tony Masters’ breathing had become shallow and he was letting his lust get the better of him as he unzipped her catsuit and ripped it off to reveal a lacy black bra that matched Yelena’s thong. Unable to resist, Taskmaster squeezed her wonderful tits before lifting them up and letting them drop back down, grinning beneath his mask as they bounced enticingly. “Unfortunately, I’ve got some business to attend to now, but I’ll be sure to have some more fun with you later...”

Only a few minutes later, the double doors to the room flew open and Natasha Romanoff strode in. The sexy redhead wore her normal skintight black catsuit and had an angry look on her face until she laid eyes on her fellow spy. "Yelena!" She cried out worriedly as she quickly dashed towards the blonde. Ever since the second Black Widow had defected from Russia and joined SHIELD to try and do the right thing, the two had grown close, even like sisters, and Natasha knew she had to try and rescue her captured comrade who she had tracked here. Fortunately, she realised something was wrong and the spy rolled to the side just as Taskmaster's shield whizzed over her head, stopping a few inches before hitting Yelena and arcing back to the villain. "Taskmaster! What do you want with her?!" The redhead growled as she engaged the skull-masked villain in combat, throwing punches and kicks at him in a desperate effort to finish the fight quickly as she knew his henchmen would soon be on his way. Of course though, every move that Natasha did was replicated by her opponent - it was like fighting herself in the mirror. In fact, it was even harder as Taskmaster mixed up his fighting style with moves from other heroes and Avengers, like Captain America or Black Panther. The heroine soon started to tire out and get sloppy despite her incredible reflexes and combat prowess, causing a simple shield attack to slip through her defences and strike her temple.

Black Widow stumbled backwards while Yelena watched on helplessly, angrily pulling on the ropes binding her and shouting into her cleave gag as the villain swept Natasha's legs out from under her. "Good fight, Widow, I'll admit you made me actually put in some effort there." As he spoke, the villain took a taser from his belt and pressed it into her side. "But it's time to say night night now." A cry sounded from the hot redhead as electricity flowed through her body before she fell silent as she was knocked out by it. With a wide grin crossing his face beneath his mask, Tony Masters reached down and slung the unconscious Avenger over his shoulder before heading for the door. He stopped to glance over at his other captive though before he did so. "Don't worry, I'm leaving you in safe hands." As the villain left the room behind her, Yelena couldn't see who had just come in but she could hear heavy footsteps making their way towards her. "Hhhhhmmmmmm!" The blonde squealed - a bit louder and more girlishly than she meant to - as a hand slipped between her legs and inside her thong. As she tried to turn around to see who her new captor was, a thick leather blindfold was slipped over her eyes to rob the curvaceous captive of her vision. "Hey, bitch." The voice of the henchman whose nose she had broken earlier whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her cheek. "The boss says I get to look after you for the next few hours and I fully intend to make you pay for what you did to me earlier, you blonde bimbo." He chuckled as he started to pump two fingers in and out of her womanhood to pleasure her. His free hand grabbed a firm asscheek and squeezed it rather harshly before slapping it. "Hang on a second, there seems to be a notable difference in how much clothing we have on. I must have not have gotten the dress code for this party..."

Yelena didn't like the sound of this one bit as his hand withdrew from between her legs and she heard the removal of his clothes, including the unzipping of his trousers. "Nnnnnmmmmmmm!" She protested into her cleave gag as she felt him move behind her and grab her large breasts, groping them through her thin bra as he pressed his almost naked body against hers. The large bulge in his pants pressing into her peachy rear meant that his boxers were the only thing stopping him from being totally nude. "You like this, do you? You got something to say?" The henchman untied the knot behind her head and pulled the leather strip out from between her teeth but immediately jammed an enormous black ball gag between her plump lips. "Too bad." He taunted as he pulled tightly on the straps before buckling them behind her head, on top of her short blonde hair. With one swift move, he tugged her bra down to fully expose her wonderfully-shaped tits and began pawing and groping at them. He would occasionally pinch her hardened nipples if he wanted to hear her squeal or see her squirm, but over time he started to focus on them, rubbing and pinching them constantly.

He also started to kiss and nibble on the spy's neck, sometimes doing the same to one of her ears, as one of his hands slid down her flat stomach to start fingering her again - he was much more slow and methodical, using one finger to start with this time, before slowly adding a second and third. It was almost seductive the way he teased her but in reality, he wanted it to be crushing when he denied her an orgasm as he had something else in mind for the hot blonde. The captive couldn't help but moan uncontrollably into her new kinky gag as she was pleasured by this villainous henchman. Her pussy started to get wet with arousal and she could soon feel an orgasm building as he never let up with his teasing. Her captor knew this too though and suddenly stopped everything and stepped away from her.

"Hhhmmpphh?" Yelena groaned as she heard him move away before crying out as something stuck her painfully on her flawless ass. Only a few seconds after the first blow, a second one landed on her other cheek and caused the damsel to yelp again. She soon realised that it was a thin leather crop and that the man intended on painting her cheeks red as he wasn't letting up. There was nothing the Black Widow could do to stop him as she pulled helplessly on the ropes binding her wrists, the huge rubber ball wedged firmly in her mouth effectively muffling her cries. After a few minutes when his captive's incredible rear was now bright red, he stopped and approached her. “Shake that hot ass of yours for me, and if you do well enough, I’ll stop.” He hissed in her ear and smacked her bottom to start her off. Feeling her cheeks blush the same colour as her rear, she leaned forward as much as she could and started to shake it enticingly in his direction - the world renowned, feared and deadly spy couldn’t believe that she was being forced to humiliate herself like this. “Good, good.” The man mused as he made his way around to her front. “Now your tits.” Blushing strongly once again, Yelena did as he asked and jiggled her large breasts towards him. Grinning as he admired the sight for a few minutes, the henchman (unknown to his captive) produced a pair of nipple clamps from his pocket and put his hands on her wide hips to keep her still as he put them on. “Mmmmmmm! Mmmpphhh!” The incredibly hot blonde cried out as the wicked clamps were placed on her nipples and the short chain connecting them was given a taunting tug.

In another room, Natasha Romanoff's hazel eyes shot open to the sounds of Yelena's screams. She tried to get to her feet to go and help her, but quickly realised that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. The redhead was lying on her back on a large double bed, arms tightly boxtied behind her with the red cord that had been used earlier on the other spy. From there, it ran around to the front of her chest and snaked above as well as below her large breasts with a short length connecting them to squeeze her large breasts outwards. Her legs had been bound ankle to thigh to strictly frogtie them with extra rope at the knees holding them that way - more ropes connected to her knee bindings ran upwards to the ceiling and was connected to the bedposts, forcing the spy's legs to remain open and leave her somewhat vulnerable. Speaking of vulnerable, that was how Natasha felt as her catsuit zipper had been lowered all the way down to just below her navel, leaving some of her toned abdomen on display as well as a hint of her black bra. An enormous red ball gag had been locked between her luscious lips in order to muffle the profanities that would surely be sounding from her soon enough and a vibrator rested against the thin leather of her catsuit's crotch, ready to tease her pussy at a moment's notice. "Ah, Ms. Romanoff, you're finally awake." The familiar voice of Taskmaster chuckled from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "If you could kindly look up at the screen in front of you, there's something I want you to see."

A screen emerged from the ceiling above the spy so that she could see it and quickly activated. Projected on it was a video of Yelena bound, gagged and helpless as the henchman with her tugged relentlessly on her nipple clamps. "What you're seeing is a live feed, so no trickery, this is all real." Taskmaster explained. "It could stop at any moment, provided you give me the location of SHIELD's new secret facility. All you have to do is nod to signify that you're ready to tell me and I'll ungag you so you can speak - the truth, I might add, otherwise things might get very bad for you and your friend." He glanced over at his captive. "Ready to speak?" A stern glance told him all he needed to know. "Ah, who am I kidding? We both know that both of you Black Widows would resist and never give up any information, even with a threat to the other. So, let's add someone else to the mix, shall we?" The villain chuckled as he pressed a button on the remote he was holding and the screen changed: it now showed Kate Bishop practising with her bow in a SHIELD training room. The camera swapped to a thermal lens and Natasha could see a very hot object just below the young woman's feet. "That, my dear, is an exothermic explosive. It's going to go off in about... ten seconds? Unless I press this detonator, that is. So what's it going to be? Will you sacrifice your best friend's protegee in order to keep your organisation's secrets from me?"

"Sshhhtawwppp!" Natasha cried out after a few seconds had passed, unable to risk letting someone else get hurt. Taskmaster immediately pressed down on the detonator like he promised and pulled the ball gag out of her mouth. "It's just outside New York, hidden underground. Do a seismic scan of the area and you'll find it easily enough since it's not completed yet." The spy told him and prayed that would be enough for him. "Good girl." He chuckled before pressing a button on the remote to show an X-ray vision of the room and show that the 'bomb' was actually just a bundle of electronics emitting a lot of heat. "You might be a Black Widow, but you have the exact same weakness as everyone else." The villain stepped closer to the redhead and produced a chloroform rag, pressing it firmly over her mouth and nose. "Sorry, but it's nap time again." Despite her best struggles, Taskmaster had an iron grip and the cloth didn't budge in the slightest as the heroine started to feel light-headed already and within a minute, she was out cold.

"Nahht! Naahhtasshha!" Natasha groaned as she opened her eyes and woke up to an extraordinary sight - a naked, bound and gagged Yelena. The blonde had been completely stripped since the last time she had seen her, every inch of her flawless fit body exposed and circled by many red ropes. Her wrists were pulled painfully between her shoulder blades and bound there in a painful reverse prayer tie, with more ropes winding around her chest to keep them there while squeezing her tits to make them look bigger. Her legs were bound in a strict frogtie with more ropes than the spy could count and one dastardly rope snaked between her legs to form a tight crotch rope that would stimulate her with even the slightest of movement.

After a quick test, the redhead deduced that she was bound in the exact same manner as her sister figure but there was a few more humiliating elements in store for the pair. The first of which was a large red ball gag buckled in their mouths that they had to share, essentially forcing them to kiss and keeping them close together. To further this, their crotch ropes were connected so they were forced together and couldn't move away. Second were wicked clamps attached to their perky nipples in an X shape, so Nat's left nipple was connected to Yelena's left one, further incentivising them to stay close together. Lastly was a camera resting right next to the Black Widows so that every moment of their bondage and discomfort was streamed for their captor to see. It was at that moment that Natasha realised they were in some sort of small crate that occasionally moved around, as if they were in a truck that sometimes hit a bump. "Hello ladies!" A familiar wicked laugh sounded from the camera next to them, belonging to the villainous Viper. "I hope you enjoy the trip as I've got so much more fun in store for you soon..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this one! I'm considering making it a series where Viper kidnaps lots of Marvel heroines - if I did, who would you want to see join the bondage fun?


End file.
